


Once More

by lazarus



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarus/pseuds/lazarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as first kisses go, theirs wasn't too bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More

Their first kiss started off, like everything else they’ve been through together... terribly.

Tim wasn’t even prepared for it and he suspected Kon wasn’t even planning to make a move either. It just happened… as cliche as that sounded.

One minute they’re arguing about something or other—they’re always arguing about something, this wasn’t new—there’s yelling, there’s a few unkind words from both parties, and then the next, Kon’s dragging Tim by the scruffs of his uniform and knocking nose and teeth together in the most ungraceful attempt at a kiss that Tim’s ever seen.

It hurts and has the both of them pulling away automatically. Tim’s cursing because half-kryptonian colliding into your face like that still hurts like hell, and Kon’s just a little concerned and awkward, like a deer caught in headlights. At least he’s capable of feeling _some_ humility, Tim thinks dryly.

“Sorry, man,” Kon says, taking a tentative step forward. He puts a hand on Tim’s shoulder. “You okay?”

“Do I look okay to you, Kon?” says Tim, holding his nose and glaring at him. “What the heck was that about?”

“Um,” says Kon, and he’s definitely turning red now, “I was trying to…” he mumbles the last bit really fast that Tim doesn’t catch any of that.

“What?” he says.

“I was trying to kiss you okay?” Kon grumbles, sounding both peeved that he had to repeat and embarrassed because he _had to repeat_.

Tim pauses and stares. “And you thought bashing my face in with your face was the proper way to do that?” he says, incredulous.

“Hey, you were the one who was pushing,” Kon says defensively. “I didn’t mean for that to happen.” He squares his shoulders, still looking embarrassed and awkward. “Look, just say you don’t feel the same and we can just forget about the whole thing.”

Tim blinks. “What?” he says again. It’s becoming a rather common word in his vocabulary. He should stop.

Kon looks at him. “C’mon,” he says, like Tim’s the one being stupid, “don’t tell me you never knew.”

“Knew _what_ exactly?” says Tim because he still doesn’t understand it. But his heart is beating fast, as if trying to bridge the gap between what Tim’s starting to figure out and what he’s hoping for.

“How I feel,” says Kon, shifting. “About you.”

“And how _do_ you feel about me?” says Tim, his voice gone so quiet that if it weren’t for Kon’s super-hearing he was afraid he might not have heard it.

“Hey, I tried to kiss you just now, didn’t I?” says Kon dryly. “I think it’s pretty damn obvious how I feel about you.” Tim feels his heart leap to his throat. Kon faces Tim again. “The question is… do _you_ feel the same way?”

Tim doesn’t hesitate to give him his answer. He practically leaps into Kon’s arms and mauls his face with his mouth. Kon takes a second to recover from his shock to start kissing back, angling his head to kiss Tim deeper while supporting his complete weight with his arms.

When they pull back, Tim’s breathless and Kon looks a little dazed.

“Wow,” says Kon faintly.

Tim nods in approval. “That’s how a first kiss should be done,” he says. “You don’t hit them with your fa—mmff—” but Kon’s slipping his other hand into Tim’s hair and pulling him back down for another kiss.

“Shut up, Tim,” Kon says, against his mouth, “just shut up.”

And Tim’s pretty okay with that.


End file.
